Paige Langley
Overview Paige Langley is an antsy blood mage whose main ambition in life is to be left alone by templars, other mages and anybody at all who might want to cause her trouble. She spends most of her time around other people acting as though she is weak, removing herself as far as possible from the usual perceived notions of a maleficar. Paige's main aim is survival. She is willing to make almost any deal towards that end, whether the opposite party knows it is an exchange of favours or not. Recently, she has banded together with another maleficar, Justine Fuchs. They are attempting to keep a low profile while working on Arl Malone's estate in Denerim. Changes since conception Paige learned Heal from Shayran Baeslean in 'Shifting Priorities'. Not long after that she finally succeeded in learning how to cast Lighting from Vaia in 'School of Hard Shocks.' Paige has been practicing the basic method of casting without any success for two years, and Vaia helped her refine it enough to succeed. Relationships *Paige can be unnerved by Siorus. Aside from being the only person she's ever met who doesn't seem bothered by the fact that she's a maleficar, his resistance to her magic and his apparent lack of fear while attacking her after being released from Blood Control makes her very wary of him. He has been spared because having somebody who knows what she is and will work with her is a novelty Paige actually wanted to explore. She still thinks he can be thoroughly irritating but has developed a grudging tolerance towards him and his sense of humour. *Paige is downright terrified of Solange/Renee, following her threat about what would happen if Paige ever took control of Siorus a second time. She's glad she lives on the other side of Ferelden from her. *After casting blood control on Malone, Paige was encouraged to spare the arl's life by Justine. She respects the man and thinks he's good; she is more than a little regretful about having to alter his memories twice, for more reasons beyond her own carelessness. She steers out of his way most of the time. *Paige is deferential towards Blythe, as much as she needs to be. She doesn't really know much about her. *Paige and Justine are friends, as much as Paige attempts to keep the other woman at arm's length. She's become fairly reliant on the other woman's presence, and is starting to have difficulty imagining her life without Justine in it. Random Facts *Paige loves gardening. She finds manual work quite soothing and is reasonably artistic when it comes to arranging flowers. *She has several gouge marks in one foot, put there by a knife to back up her original story of having her foot crushed by a large dog set on her by a human. As she has abandoned the limp gradually over time, she no longer draws attention to this. *Paige's brother Wil found her just before the skip, but perished before she got her job at the estate. Threads set before 31 Dragon